


Mrs. Robinson

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Drabble, F/M, Loss of Virginity, New York City, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> It wasn't like he'd set out to lose his virginity in the back corridor of some seedy bar in Greenwich Village or anything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Robinson

Looking back, James really had no idea how things had progressed as quickly as they had. It wasn't like he'd set out to lose his virginity in the back corridor of some seedy bar in Greenwich Village or anything. But no matter whether it was the intoxicating scent of Chanel No. 5 or the number of tequila shots he'd imbibed off the bargirl, his tour around the world had certainly ended with a bang.

The Potter family- and by extension, the Weasleys- were a close knit group, and James was used to being smothered everywhere he went. But out in the world, he found that he quite liked being anonymous. In America, no one cared who his father was, or that his mother had played professional Quidditch. The girls just saw a fit bloke with a "devil may care" attitude, and they fell all over themselves trying to flirt with him.

But when he'd seen _her_ , sitting at the bar with a tumbler of brandy, all his thoughts went straight to his crotch. She was an older woman, at least thirty-five, but _Merlin_ , she had amazing breasts and legs that went on for _days_.

Her British accent had thrown him, but if she recognized him, she didn't say so. _Muggle,_ he concluded. He'd tried for smooth, charming like Teddy ( _"I'm old enough to be your mother."_ ), but her smooth replies soon reduced him to a stuttering pile of nerves. At least she'd given him her name.

 _"I'm James."_

 _"Lavender."_

Drinks were procured, flirty smiles exchanged, and tension-filled banter flowed between them, and he wasn't sure he heard her proposition the first time. "Pardon?"

Lavender smiled and leaned closer, displaying her ample cleavage proudly. "I said, would you like me to seduce you? Your attempts at it are noble, darling, but you need a bit more practice."

Merlin, there _was_ a god. "Absolutely."

She'd taken his hand and led him towards the back, past the sign that said "Employees Only," and into a darkened corridor. From there, his memory was hazy. He remembered surprisingly firm breasts in his hands, her fragrant skin beneath his lips, and the way her nails trailed over his stomach, leaving harsh red lines in their wake.

James gasped when she pushed his trousers down and wrapped one hand around his half-formed erection, stroking him to full hardness. He couldn't remember even being so aroused in his life, not even with Mae Finnegan in the Gryffindor locker room. When her hand guided him beneath her skirt and into her waiting heat, he groaned with the sweet agony of it all.

 _Thrust, thrust, thrust_ , and all too soon, he'd spent himself inside of her before Lavender could find her own released. With a coy smile, she took his hand and guided it between her legs, showing him how to rub her just so to bring her to climax.

When her body had stopped trembling, Lavender unwrapped her leg from around his waist and adjusted her dress. Cupping his cheek, she gave him a small, sultry smile and leaned in to press her lips to his.

"Not bad, James Potter," she murmured, "not bad," leaving him with nothing but the lingering smell of perfume and one thought: _How did she know my name was Potter?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hp_humpdrabbles. The prompt was this quote from **The Graduate** : _“Would you like me to seduce you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?”_


End file.
